


Survivor's Guilt

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [222]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Survivor Guilt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is he ever supposed to sleep peacefully again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 August 2016  
> Word Count: 250  
> Prompt: 33. "Sorry I woke you up."  
> Summary: How is he ever supposed to sleep peacefully again?  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place nebulously during the events between episode 01x05 "Seven Curses" and episode 01x07 "Abattoir." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Amani and Vassago. Once again, the muses were more interested in Amani and his survivor's guilt, so that's what I worked with. I don't know that it was dealt with enough in canon, to be honest, so I like getting this chance to play with that whole situation.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sleep isn't what it used to be. Before the shit went down in Damascus, it was easier to sleep at night. Well, okay, it hadn't always been that easy. Nearly dying that night when Damien saved his life, it took a while after that to be able to sleep easily again, before the flashbacks and nightmares slowed to nearly nonexistent. And now, he has the fear of losing his best friend, both in Damascus two weeks ago and just last night. How is he ever supposed to sleep peacefully again?

Reaching for his phone, he sighs as he remembers the call he'd ignored. He should've answered it, and he knew that at the time, but he was too interested in getting closer to Veronica, and now his best friend is in the hospital, fighting for his life after a suicide attempt. He doesn't deserve decent sleep until Damien's better. As soon as the thought enters his mind, he knows how incorrect it is. How is he supposed to help his best friend if he's not at his best? That kind of defeats the whole purpose, doesn't it?

Getting up, he grabs a bottle of beer, hoping to take off just enough of the edge to get some sort of rest. If that doesn't work, he'll drink enough to pass out. The six pack in the fridge ought to take care of that.

"Not gonna let you down again, bro," he mutters before downing the first bottle in three long swallows.


End file.
